Submission
by BaSingTei
Summary: Korra and Mako get kinky.


Mako sighed as he ruffled through his coat, trying to find his keys. He started to feel around in each pocket in a slight panic, unable to find what he was searching for. He sighed again and banged on his apartment door.

"Bolin! Let me in, I can't find my keys!" He shouted through the door. He heard footsteps come to the door, but when it was opened, he didn't see Bolin, he saw Korra's smiling face.

"Hey, welcome home." Korra said. Mako was surprised and walked inside, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Sweetie. Where's Bolin?"

"Out." She said with a smirk.

Mako smiled and locked the door behind him.

"For how long?" He said and took off his coat, hanging it up, taking off his scarf too.

"Oh, I don't know… A few hours maybe?"

"Perfect." He said with a smile still on his face, picking her up in a hug and swinging her around a little. She laughed as their bodies were pressed together while she wrapped her arms around him, and he noticed that her chest seemed especially soft today. He leaned back and looked down at her chest. It was more pronounced today, he wasn't imagining it.

"Korra, um… where are your bindings?" He asked with a small blush on his face. She bit her bottom lip and tugged on this undershirt, pulling him closer to her.

"I'm not wearing them." She whispered and they both instantly knew what kind of night it was going to be. She pulled him down into a kiss while dragging him back to his room. He happily followed her, kicking the door closed behind them and locking it. He broke their kiss to catch his breath and her hands were at his shirt, lifting it off of him before he even knew what was happening. He chuckled as she kicked off her boots.

"Eager much?" He said and was quickly silenced with a searing kiss, her hands finding the ties of his pants. He smiled against her lips and broke their kiss again, his lips pressing against her cheek, following the line of her jaw, and finally down to the skin on her neck, wanting her to slow down. her hands hesitated and she wrapped them around his body, letting a soft sigh pass through her lips.

"There's nothing wrong with going slow… we've got time." He whispered, his hot breath clinging to her neck. She shivered slightly and leaned away from him.

"Slow is torture." She said and grabbed the hem of her shirt, whipping it over her head and tossing it on the floor. She didn't let him get the view he loved so much, coming up and trapping him with her lips, hungry for more as she wrapped her around his neck. He kissed her deeply and bent down, grabbing her around the hips and carrying her over to his bed. He laid her down gently and hovered over her, moving from her lips down to her neck again, kissing along her collarbone. She sighed with impatience and her hands found the edge of her pants, sliding them and her bindings down her body. When they were down to her ankles she kicked them aside, laying naked under him. He started to venture further down her body but her hands found his face before he could, pressing her lips against his once more. He let out a soft sigh, frustrated with her. He didn't understand why it always had to be fast. He wanted to take his time. That's when he had an idea.

"Wait here." He whispered and got up off the bed. She leaned up onto her elbows and looked at him.

"No, no peeking. Just lay there and keep your eyes closed." He said, smiling at her naked body. She groaned but did as he asked laying on the bed with her eyes closed, arms crossed on her forehead. She heard him come back a few moments later, and felt his weight on the bed.

"Raise your hands." He said softly. She did as he asked again, her patience lost.

"Mako, can't we just-" She was interrupted by the sound of metal clinking and the feel of cold cuffs around her wrists. She opened her eyes and looked up, seeing she was now handcuffed to his headboard. Her mouth fell open and her eyes were wide with shock.

"You can't be serious."

"You need to learn a lesson." He said and smiled. She tried to kick him but he ended up between her legs, his hands holding him up on either side of her head. When their hips met she pushed up, grinding against him, making a soft sign escape from his lips. he leaned down and kissed her ever so gently, not the kind of kiss she wanted. She fought against his lips, biting his bottom lip. He smiled and gave into what she wanted, slipping his tongue inside her lips. They wrestled for dominance, Korra twisting her tongue around his. When it was apparent that she would not win, she untangled from him, sucking on his tongue softly. He moaned into her mouth and pulled back, moving over her and dragging his tongue down the side of her neck. He always loved the way she tasted; like sea water mixed with her own flavor. She shuddered under him, not wanting to admit that going slow felt good. Mako recognized this and realized he would just hand to try harder. He made an extremely slow trail from her neck down to her collarbone, his lips grazing her skin with feather-light kisses.

"Mako…" She whispered, pulling against her restraints. He smiled against her skin and slid down her body, laying kisses on the exposed flesh of her cleavage. Her chest was starting to heave. She felt her want growing into need quickly and she didn't see the end to his torture. His tongue found her skin again as he left open-mouthed kisses on her breast, moving to her already hard bud so achingly slow. His lips surrounded the dark nipple and his tongue flicked across it, making her arch her back, biting her lip to hold back a moan. He loved her reaction but needed to hear her pleasure. He sucked hard on her bud and she had a sharp intake of breath. His hand moved to play with the other breast, capturing her other bud between his fingers and tweaking it. She moaned against her closed lips, giving him what he wanted. He started to grow hard at her sounds and he licked around her nibble, her insides clenching in need.

"Mako… please…" She said so quietly she wasn't sure he heard her cry of defeat.

"What was that?" He asked, looking at her from her chest.

"Mako, please take me." She said and closed her eyes as his teeth found her nipple, biting softly, making her moan and arch her back again. He smiled and reveled in his victory over her, standing up and slipping of his pants. He came back onto the bed and positioned himself between her leg, pushing his hard head just at her entrance, she tried to move against him, but he wouldn't allow her to.

"Just one more time."

"Mako, don't make me beg." She said desperately, already dripping wet for him.

"That's the point of the lesson." He said and pulled away from her, slipping a finger inside of her. She clenched around him as he moved through her slick folds, feeling the heat radiating from her walls. She bit her lip and shook her head, trying to resist. he slipped another finger in and she moaned a little louder than before.

"Okay! Mako, please take me! Please!" She said and her face was red with humiliation. He smiled and pulled his fingers out of her, pressing his head against her entrance and easily slipping side of her. both of them moaned with pleasure and he grabbed her hips, rocking slowly into her. She wrapped her legs around him and drove him deeper, sweat starting to bead on her brow. He was starting to lose control the way he always did when he was inside her, the instinct to drive deeper into her pushing him forward. It wasn't long before his fingers were driving deep into her hips, moaning her name like it was his saving grace. She pulled hard against her cuffs, needing to scratch into his flesh. Hear breath wasn't coming nearly as easy as her gasps of pleasure, sweat dripping off his body onto hers. He was near his peak and pounded into her has hard as he could, reaching down to stroke her clit with his thumb so they could climax together. It didn't take long before her screams brought him over the edge, plunging into her and filling her with his load. She responded by contracting around him like a vice, arching her back in her own climax. He was holding himself over her, panting heavily and sweat dripping into her. He looked over her body and smiled, having finally tamed her for once. her eyes were closed and her chest was heaving, trying to catch her breath. He pulled out of her and sat at the end of the bed, just trying to come down from his high. He heard the clinking and turned around, seeing Korra pull at her cuffs.

Mako stood and put his pants on, giving her a nervous smile.

"Hey, let me out of these things."

"Um... I don't have my keys." he said and rubbed the back of his head.

"What?! Where are they?" She said, sitting up and sitting with her legs to the side, leaning her side against the headboard.

"At the station..." He said and tried to laugh it off. Korra was so furious she thought she was going to breath fire. "But I know they are in my desk! I'll be back in twenty minutes, thirty tops!" He said as he grabbed his shirt and left the bedroom.

"And what do I do if Bolin comes home?!" She shouted from the bedroom.

"I guess he could try and metalbend you out!" Mako shouted as he put on his coat and scarf, heading out the door.

"Mako! That's not funny!" She screamed as he shut the front door.


End file.
